


【处刑人/骨科】悖论

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 处刑人骨科 [2]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 康纳·麦克曼努斯认为这是一个悖论。





	【处刑人/骨科】悖论

康纳意识到，当他拧着墨菲的胳膊把人压在地上、说墨菲就是个欠操的小娘炮混蛋的时候，他可能是认真的。

他的勃起刚好抵着墨菲的屁股，他确信墨菲百分之百也知道这一点。

有那么一瞬间，康纳想向墨菲道歉说自己不该这么说他，然后跳起来冲向淋浴花洒，拧开冷水龙头就能结束这乱七八糟的一切。理智告诉他应该这么做，但是他在墨菲的沉默中听见了另一个声音。

他们互相较量的胜负总是五五开，这次是墨菲脸朝下趴在地上，他的手甚至还揪着身后康纳的裤子，雕塑一般一动不动。

他听见自己的呼吸声，粗重得吓人。

就像是一台突然启动的机器，康纳飞快地扒下墨菲的浅蓝色牛仔裤，手伸到前面去解拉链的时候擦过炙热的硬物，墨菲的身体抖了一下，随即弓起腰来，不知是为了配合康纳的动作、还是为掩饰自己的反应。  
康纳凑上前去，前心紧紧贴着墨菲的后背，那个地方自然也——事实上，自从刚才碰上就没有分开过。他知道自己的胸膛和墨菲的后背有多么契合，只是没想过腰胯也可以这样紧密。墨菲不肯回头看他，而他凑在墨菲耳边想说些什么，又哑口无言。

上帝啊，这不是祈祷的好时候，可他祈祷他们都知道自己在做什么。第一次，他需要墨菲确认一些什么。

这混蛋小娘炮，他自己也是。康纳恶狠狠地想着，突然感到自己的手被抓住了。

“继续。”

墨菲咬着牙飞快地吐出这个词，康纳几乎要疑心他兄弟是否明白他在说什么，然后就听到了下一句：“利索点。”

这回康纳听得十分清晰，连带着音节之间溢满的情欲一起。

“别他妈像个娘炮……”

康纳用手指堵住了墨菲的下文，墨菲拿他指根磨牙，以一种恨不得要把他整根手指咬下来的架势。

墨菲一直是个啰啰嗦嗦的小娘炮。康纳在心里想，他知道墨菲会说自己是个遮遮掩掩的娘炮，那又怎么样，要是一起是，要么都不是，谁也占不了谁便宜。他短暂地沉湎在这个新发现的推论里，自己都没注意到他此刻怀着的是多么缠绵的心思。  
他挺腰叩开城关、长驱直入的时候，墨菲几乎要捏断他的手臂桡骨。于是康纳再度凑到墨菲耳边，找到了那句没说出口的话：

“等下你可以全数奉还。”

回应他的是墨菲喉咙里的一串喘息。  
他们总是习惯同甘共苦，字面意义上的，而且共苦的时候可能还要多那么一点。这件事也不会例外。

康纳想这应当是个悖论，墨菲是他的双生兄弟，他知道自己爱墨菲，墨菲也同样地爱他。他们有时候各执己见、争吵再和好，却总是能遵照某种一致的意志。这无关上帝的旨意，从一开始，他们心里就知道这一生他们都不会再想要别人。

*****

墨菲扛着康纳冲向他们酒馆附近的那间小医院，用一截铁丝捅开手铐，那东西使康纳的伤口一直流血。护士拿来止血的器具，清理、消毒，墨菲拿起纱布，亲手一圈圈缠在康纳的双腕上。

早已跟这对兄弟混熟的医生没有对发生的事情刨根问底，他给康纳快速做过全面检查，说康纳很幸运没伤到什么地方，过几个小时应该就会醒，或许可能会有一点脑震荡，但也不影响他和墨菲斗嘴。墨菲这才在瘫软在邻近的床位上，他很想守着康纳醒过来，脑海里却一遍遍回放康纳看向他的最后一眼。

这似乎是第一次，他们的距离咫尺可及的遥远。康纳被铐死在抽水马桶前，而墨菲却异常冷静，甚至庆幸俄国佬没打算让自己看着康纳死，或者让他俩血溅当场。

那一瞬间他想了很多，他想安慰康纳，想说没关系，想说会有办法的。  
——他想告诉康纳“我爱你”。  
然后俄国佬推了他一把，康纳的嘶吼和面容都消失在水泥墙后。

他尽可能慢地走着，飞快地计算着自己的机会有多大。绝望和不安渐渐蒙在他的心上，身后的两个俄国佬配合紧密地推搡着他的肩膀，终于在迈出楼门的最后一级台阶时墨菲一脚踩空——他惊醒了，看见傍晚的夕阳透过窗户照在康纳的脸颊上。

然后墨菲看到康纳的眼睫毛抖动两下，张开来，看向他。他再也控制不住胸里汹涌的感情，跳下床扑了上去。

“嘿…没事了……墨菲……”

“康纳……”

康纳抬起因为用力过猛而酸痛的双臂，抱住压在自己身上的墨菲。他看到手腕上的伤口被处理得当，包扎手法纯熟，知道那是墨菲的杰作。他揉着墨菲的后脑勺，和墨菲同时唤着彼此的名字安慰对方。

然后他听到墨菲在自己耳边说：“Je t'aime jusqu'a la mort.”（“我至死爱你。”）

“Так же, как и я.”（“我也一样。”）

墨菲抬起眼来，康纳用露在纱布外的指尖蹭去他眼角的眼泪，同时感到自己眼角有什么东西滑了下去，而他无暇顾及。

晚些时候这间病房来了一个腿骨折的小姑娘与他们作伴，深夜里小女孩已经睡熟了，兄弟两个各自躺在床上失眠。

早晨的事情发生之后，他们都需要一个总结。这需要是如此迫切地堵在两人心上，最终康纳决定先开口，他对着天花板轻声说：

“你最后留给我的那个眼神，几乎让我发狂。

“事实上我确实发狂了，我把抽水马桶从地上拔起来，砸到了那个三百磅的肥猪头上。

“你已经放弃了是吗，让他们就那样杀死你，离开我。”

他用的是法语，在这座城市里，人们用英语日常生活，用意大利语和俄语买卖军火、拉皮条和交易白粉，只有法语留给秘密、留给枕边缠绵。

下一秒他们同时看向彼此，各自向对方伸出一只手，在两张床之间悬空交握。

墨菲凝望着康纳：  
“而你不会放弃，所以我也没有放弃。换做是我，我亦会为你做同样的事。”

康纳捏了捏墨菲的手指，墨菲回以他相同的力道。他试图微笑，但即便是有夜晚做掩护他也能想象得到这个笑容并不成功，险些失去墨菲的恐怖这时才击中了他，促使他翻身下床，扑倒在墨菲身上。

“上帝啊，我爱你。”

他们在黑暗中嘴对嘴亲吻，不必隔着手背，因为他们是至亲的兄弟。

“唐娜总是抱怨我不和她接吻。上天作证我他妈亲她的奶子、屁股，亲她的头发丝儿和脚趾头。可亲嘴那是爱情，我根本没必要这么做啊。”

洛克把空了的啤酒罐子砸到桌子上，坐在对面的康纳弹掉指间香烟的烟灰，再用修长的手指漫不经心地把倒下变形的易拉罐立起来：“也许她应该少抽点烟。”

而他身旁的墨菲凑过来，就着那支香烟的滤嘴吸了一大口，吐出的烟雾擦着康纳的侧脸和勾起的嘴角氤氲开来。爱尔兰人的眼睛藏在缭绕的烟雾后面，带着毫不掩饰的笑意：  
“谁又喜欢亲一只烟灰缸。”

END.


End file.
